A Moment in Time
by crystalphoenix3
Summary: When Ryou commits suicide Yami gives Bakura the chance to go to the moment in time when Ryou takes his life. Will Bakura succeed or will he be condemned to watch Ryou die again?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters used in the story.

Summary: When Ryou commits suicide Yami gives Bakura the chance to go to the moment in time when Ryou takes his life. Will Bakura succeed or will he be condemned to watch Ryou die again?

Warnings: Shounen-ai, slight yaoi, character death, and a slightly alternate universe.

**A Moment in Time**

The sound of glass ringing brought the excited chatter to an end.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming today. It's rare that someone meets one person who becomes an incredible friend. And that makes it even more important to celebrate that fact that I have six such wonderful friends," Ryou raised his glass before continuing, "to Yugi, who was the first to care about me I thank you. To Yami who watches over Yugi I'll never be able to properly express my gratitude for all that you do. Please continue to protect him as you do now. To Joey and Tristan, stories of your bravery and escapades are sure to be told for years to come. Anzu, your unfailing enthusiasm and hope have helped us through some dark times. Bakura, for better or worse you are the other half of my soul. We have been on many journeys together. May all your future journeys be wonderful ones."

Ryou raised his glass to his lips, ready to drink, when Yugi interrupted him.

"Ryou, you didn't honestly think you'd get away without us saying something about you did you?"

Ryou chuckled, "I honestly hadn't expected anything Yugi, but if you'd really like to say something it's my duty as host for the evening to accept any words you'd care to offer."

"Ryou, we're all grateful for what you've said tonight. Much of what you've said is true for you as well. Your bravery and strength are two things we've seen time and time again," Yugi said.

"You've given us hope in dark times," Anzu continued.

"You've affected all of our lives for the better," Tristan stated.

"And you're the toughest dude I know. I mean you have to deal with that guy all day," Joey declared as he pointed at Bakura.

Bakura snarled and Ryou decided to end any fights before they began by lifting his glass.

"To all of us! May you continue on as friends and keep each other alive in our thoughts and memories."

"To all of us," the group repeated before taking a drink from their glasses.

As the noise of the busy table reached Ryou's ears he emptied his glass, smiled at his friends, and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters used in this story.

Summary: When Ryou commits suicide Yami gives Bakura the chance to go to the moment in time when Ryou takes his life. Will Bakura succeed or will he be condemned to watch Ryou die again?

Warnings: Shounen-ai, slight yaoi, character death, and a slightly alternate universe.

Special notes: This chapter is dedicted to ilybakura.

"Ryou, this is all amazing. How did manage to find time to do all this," Tea asked.

"Forget how did you find time, how did you make all of this? This is the best yakitori of all time! I want the recipe. No, not the recipe, just make me up a bunch! Actually just keep stuff on hand so I can have a bunch anytime I want," Joey exclaimed.

"Joey," Tea scolded.

"Well, Joey's ability to eat is legendary," Yugi said causing the table to laugh.

"Joking aside, we really are grateful for all that you've shared with us today Ryou. What you've done is humbling. I don't think any of us could have pulled off a feast as magnificent as this one. How did you manage this all on your own," Yami asked.

The group sat waiting for Ryou's answer but he simply sat there with his eyes closed and the same smile on his face.

"Ryou, are you okay man," Tristan asked "don't tell me you fell asleep at your own party. I know this must have been a lot of work but geez man you should have taken a nap or something. Bakura, why don't you wake Ryou up?"

Bakura scowled at Tristan but did step away from the table and walk over to his hikari. "Ryou, wake up," he demanded, "You're embarrassing me in front of your guests. You know I didn't even want to come to this Ra damned party."

Again there was no response from Ryou which infuriated Bakura. He grabbed Ryou's shoulders and began to shake him.

"Bakura, stop that," Yugi yelled, "You're trying to wake him up not kill him."

Bakura ashamed at being scolded by Yugi let go of Ryou. The group watched on in fear as Ryou simply slumped forward.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters used in this story.

Summary: When Ryou commits suicide Yami gives Bakura the chance to go to the moment in time when Ryou takes his life. Will Bakura succeed or will he be condemned to watch Ryou die again?

Warnings: Shounen-ai, slight yaoi, character death, and a slightly alternate universe.

"Guys, he isn't breathing," Tea shouted to the rest of the group.

"I'll call an ambulance," Joey shouted as he raced for the phone.

"Stop Joey," Yami said, "it's too late."

"What do you mean it's too late," Bakura roared, "Isn't Ryou's life worth trying to save?"

"Bakura, he's gone and there's nothing anyone can do. I can smell it from here and you should be able to as well."

"Smell what? What are you babbling on about? We should be trying to save my hikari!"

"Bitter almonds, Bakura. You know what that means as well as I do. Ryou is dead because there was cyanide in his glass."

"Which one of you did this? Which one of you poisoned Ryou," Bakura demanded as he began calling on his shadow magic in preparation of an attack.

"Stop this foolishness Bakura," Yami shouted back as he called on his own magic to protect his friends, "we all came well after the food and drinks had been prepared. You and Ryou were the only ones with access and enough time to poison Ryou."

"So you think I killed Ryou," Bakura shouted as he lashed out with his magic at Yami.

"No Bakura," Yami shouted as he deflected Bakura's attack, "I know Ryou killed himself."

"What are you saying Pharaoh," Bakura demanded, "Why would Ryou kill himself?"

"Why exactly I do not know. I can only speculate as to why he would choose to do this."

"Then Yami, how can you be sure," Yugi asked.

"Think Yugi, he came to the shop last week."

"Well yeah, he brought the party invitation."

"But that wasn't all he gave you was it?"

"No, it . . . it wasn't. He gave me his change of heart card too. I thought it was odd at first but he said it was an important reminder of our friendship and what lengths true friends go to protect each other. He said he never wanted me to forget that."

"And the rest of you, did Ryou bring you gifts as well," Yami asked.

"He brought me ballet slippers," Tea said while blinking back tears, "He said they were the kind used by the best dancers at the Royal Ballet. He said he knew I'd become the best dancer in the world some day."

"He brought me the part I needed for my bike. He said that he knew that life had something amazing planned for me and that it'd be easier on two wheels than on two feet," was Tristan's response.

"He didn't actually bring me anything," Joey said his voice distorted by trying to control his emotions, "He just said he knew how important sisters were. Especially since he'd lost Amane and all. He knew I didn't really have any money to get the kind of nice things that Serenity wants so he give me all of Amane's stuff. I told him it was too much and I couldn't accept it but he said that it would have made her happy to see Serenity in it. I couldn't turn him down then."

"Then you all understand. Ryou brought you all here to say goodbye. What we thought was to be a celebration of our friendship was that, but it was also the celebration of our time with Ryou. He gave each of you gifts to remember him by. Joey, will you please do me a favor."

"Anything you need Yami."

"Our friends have been through a terrible shock," he said as he placed his hand on Joey's shoulder, "please take them all back to the game shop. They will need to need time to recover. I need you to watch over them and console them."

"Where will you be Yami," Yugi asked.

"I need to be here with Bakura."

"What if I don't want you here," Bakura snapped.

"Bakura, while we were enemies in the past I know Ryou would want me here by your side at this time. I am the only other one who understands the bond between a yami and his hikari. Now please, all of you go with Joey back to the game shop."

"I'll take good care of them," Joey said while giving a thumbs up to Yami.

The sound of shuffling feet and the hollow thud of a door closing were the only sounds heard in the house for a long time. Yami simply stood by Bakura's side as Bakura stared at his unmoving hikari. Finally gaining the necessary courage he walked over to what had been Ryou and pulled the lifeless body into his arms.

"You never said . . ."

"Said what, Bakura," Yami asked.

"What Ryou gave you?"

"He gave me what I needed: insight, wisdom, the chance to understand what he was going to do today."

"If you knew why didn't you stop him?"

"There was always the chance that he would change his mind. I didn't want to risk upsetting him and forcing his hand. And if he had been truly determined then nothing I could do was going to stop him. It was better to let him do this his way."

"Then tell me this pharaoh: why did he do this? Why give gifts to everyone and leave me with nothing? I was his other half!"

"Bakura, he did this to give you everything. He served you in life. True, there were times he would fight back when you threatened to hurt us. He couldn't abide by you hurting his friends but at no other time did he act to stop you. You hurt many people, including him, and yet he loved you all the same. Perhaps that was the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"He loved and served you Bakura. Yet you saw nothing in him but an insignificant host. Even when he rebelled and showed his strength you saw him as nothing but a slave needing punishment."

"And how does his ending his own life fix that?"

"It was his last act of love. He freed you from his worthlessness and at the same time gave you everything you he had. You look just like him Bakura. There is nothing to keep you from assuming his life. I nor will the others stop you. Not when it was Ryou's last wish."

"What if I don't want it," Bakura whispered into Ryou's hair, "What if all I want is Ryou?"

"Then there may be a way to bring him back," Yami said.

"How?"

"First think Bakura, what did Ryou truly mean to you. The path I'm offering is not an easy one. It may not work at all and if it does you may not get a second chance. Are you willing to risk your own life to bring Ryou's back?"

"Yes. You were right pharaoh. I should have treated Bakura as the man that he was. For once in my life I want something other than another man's riches. I want Ryou's life back."

"Then here, use this. I cannot guarantee it will work, but it is a chance," Yami said as he handed Bakura a duel monsters card.

"Time Wizard," Bakura said confused, "I thought this was Joey's card."

"You tomb robber, are not the only one who knows how to pick a pocket."

"It's too bad we have to be enemies," Bakura said with a smirk, "I might have actually come to like you."

"Summon the monster Bakura and may the gods have mercy."

"Thank you, pharaoh."

As Yami left the house he heard the familiar cry of "time magic" and prayed that the heart of the cards would allow Bakura and Ryou to be reunited.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters used in the story.

Summary: When Ryou commits suicide Yami gives Bakura the chance to go to the moment in time when Ryou takes his life. Will Bakura succeed or will he be condemned to watch Ryou die again?

Warnings: Shounen-ai, slight yaoi, character death, and a slightly alternate universe.

"And you're the toughest dude I know. I mean you have to deal with that guy all day," Joey declared as he pointed at Bakura.

"Thank the gods I'm not too late," thought Bakura.

"Hn, what is it Kaiba calls you? A stupid mutt," Bakura asked Joey, "Ryou is lucky to have me in his life."

"Bakura, please don't insult my guests," Ryou said.

"Do not worry," Bakura said as moved to stand behind Ryou, "tonight is a night to celebrate you and your friendships, is it not? These are your friends and the reasons you fight and live."

"Well yes, that's why I brought them here tonight. To celebrate what we mean to each other. But please Bakura you're acting oddly. Why don't you sit back down so I can finish my toast and we can eat before everything gets cold?"

"Because dearest Ryou, I know what you're planning and I forbid it," Bakura whispered sharply in to Ryou's ear as he wrapped his hand around Ryou's glass holding hand, "I know you're all quite hungry but I would like a moment to praise my host as well."

"You say something nice," Joey scoffed.

"Please, Bakura go ahead," Tea said as she smacked Joey upside the back of his head, "and forgive Joey's rudeness."

"Ryou is all the things you've said tonight and more," Bakura began as he slowly began to apply pressure to Ryou's hand, "he is cunning," he declared as he increased the pressure on Ryou's hand, "methodical . . ."

"Please Bakura stop, you're hurting me," Ryou begged interrupting Bakura's toast.

"But most of all he is strong willed," the sound of breaking glass and Ryou's cry of pain served to end Bakura's toast.

"Ryou, you're bleeding," Tea cried.

"No worries my friends," Ryou said as he wrapped his hand in a napkin and began gathering the broken pieces, "I'll get this cleaned up and rejoin you in a few moments. Please begin to eat. I don't want the food to get any colder while you wait for me."

"Do you need any help," Yugi asked.

"No Yugi, I'm quite adept at first aid and I don't want to spend any more time dwelling on this untimely accident. Please relax and enjoy yourselves. I'll feel like a dreadful host if you don't."

"We wouldn't want that," Joey exclaimed as he began filling his plate.

Ryou gave one last warm smile to his friends before heading into the kitchen.

"Thank Ra, I've done it," Bakura thought, "Perhaps I shouldn't have been so harsh with him but now he knows not to try that again. I don't want to lose him. Perhaps tonight after everyone leaves I'll talk to him and make sure he knows he doesn't have to kill himself."

"Hey, Bakura, you in there," Joey shouted.

"What do you want mutt," Bakura snapped.

"Relax man, you've just been lost in thought for awhile. Do you want any food or anything?"

"I'll wait for Ryou to return. Even with his permission I feel it rude to eat without the host present," Bakura stated knowing that Joey was likely on his second or third plate.

"Actually, he has been gone a while," Tea said, "Do you think someone should go check on him?"

"I'll go," Yugi shouted as he sprang out of his chair.

"No Yugi," Yam said, "Bakura and I will go."

"Who said I'd want you to come along? I'm capable of checking on Ryou alone," Bakura protested earning a look from Yami which he was sure would have signaled his immediate death if they had been in ancient Egypt, "Very well, Pharaoh. You may accompany me."

Bakura and Yami walked in to the kitchen surprised that they didn't see Ryou.

"The first aid kit's in that cabinet. Where could he be," Bakura asked.

"Bakura," Yami said with an overwhelming sadness in his voice.

"What Pharaoh," Bakura demanded.

"Ryou's there," Yami said.

Bakura's heart soared at Yami finding Ryou until he was able to see him as well. Ryou laid crumpled in a corner, his shirt soaked with blood, and his throat cut by a broken shard from his drinking glass.

"He killed himself again," Bakura said his voice trembling, "I thought I'd stopped him. I forbade him from doing this."

"You stopped him from poisoning himself," Yami acknowledge, "but you did not stop him from killing himself. You gave him no reason to change his mind. Instead you hurt him, punishing him for something he had yet to do. He still had time to choose to not end his life but instead you pushed him."

"Are you saying this is my fault?"

Yami sighed, "Suicide was his choice Bakura, but this bloody manner, the increase in pain, that was your doing. When I gave you the Time Wizard I did so that you could save his life."

"Time Wizard," Bakura shouted happily, "I still have it. Do you think it might work again?"

"I doubt it. The spirits are not merciful creatures and you have already failed once. The chance of the wheels of fate turning in your favor is very small. Are you prepared to handle the consequences?"

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get Ryou back."

"Do not say that so easily Bakura. You have already failed once. If the gods grant you another chance use it wisely. If they don't, know that the punishment that they will mete out will be just."

"I understand," Bakura said as he summoned the Time Wizard.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters used in the story.

Summary: When Ryou commits suicide Yami gives Bakura the chance to go to the moment in time when Ryou takes his life. Will Bakura succeed or will he be condemned to watch Ryou die again?

Warnings: Yaoi, character death, and a slightly alternate universe.

"To all of us! May you continue on as friends and keep each other alive in our thoughts and memories."

"Ra damn it. I'm too late," thought Bakura as he watched Ryou raise his glass, "I can't watch him die again."

"To all of us," the group repeated before taking a drink from their glasses.

Bakura's heart pounded as Ryou took his first drink of the poisoned liquid.

"I won't let him die," was his internal battle cry as he knocked over his chair, grabbed Ryou by the waist, and crushed his lips against those of his other half.

Ryou shocked by the sudden assault tried to swallow and back away but Bakura forced his chin down keeping him from swallowing. With a deft tongue run over Ryou's lips he made the boy moan into his kiss. With Ryou's mouth open he seized the opportunity to drain it of the cyanide laced beverage into his own. With a proud smile he swallowed it.

Panic overrode the pleasure Ryou felt as he realized that Bakura had just unknowingly poisoned himself. As fear raced down his spine he struggled against Bakura's grip. Bakura in response tightened his hold on the boy's waist. With a quick hand he stole Ryou's glass and quickly downed the rest of the drink.

"Bakura, no," Ryou cried, "someone call an ambulance."

"No," Bakura barked to the rest of the guests, "I forbid it."

"You'll die. Let me call for help" Ryou begged.

"I know," he replied as his grip began to loosen and breathing became harder, "I just couldn't watch you die again."

"You knew? Again? I don't understand," Ryou sobbed.

"I didn't understand at first either," Bakura explained as he met Ryou's concerned gaze and ran a gentle hand through Ryou's hair, "but I guess I love you."

"You love me," Ryou questioned receiving a weak nod in response, "Gods damn it. Don't just stand there like a bunch of idiots. Somebody call an ambulance," Ryou shouted at his friends.

Tristan was the first to respond grabbing a phone but as he began to dial Bakura collapsed to the ground.

"Don't die," Ryou pleaded as he fell to his knees beside Bakura, "that poison was meant for me not you. I just didn't want to live anymore. I don't want you to die."

Bakura managed one last weak smile before his last breath escaped him.

"No, I won't allow this," Ryou proclaimed as he began performing CPR.

"Ryou, he's gone," Yami said as he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I refuse to believe that. I can bring him back. I will bring him back," Ryou yelled even as the cord that held the millennium ring snapped causing the item to fall to the floor.


End file.
